1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a protective ear covering which may be attached to and suspended by the chin straps of helmets. More particularly, the present invention relates to protective ear coverings which utilize the chin strap of a helmet to be directly coupled or indirectly coupled into place over the ear.
2. Background Information
In order to provide background information so that the invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context, reference may be made to a number of prior art patents and publications as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,855 is an earmuff cup design, beveled on its exterior to provide a cup into which an earmuff could be placed. It protrudes from the head, forming its highest point at its midpoint.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,574 is a ski mask which includes bowl shaped ear protectors on which the ski mask rests. The ear bowls are joined by an overhead strap and serve to hold the face mask to the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,855 disclosed ear heating pads which are connected by wiring to either house current or portable battery pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,559 discloses an ear muff device which comprises a pair of ear coverings supported on a head band. This and similar types of ear muff devices utilize the top of the head to support a flexible band which permits the ear muffs to hand down and position over the ears.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,468,556 suggests that the ear covering be attached directly to the ear. The design is focused only on protecting from object intrusion or loud sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,629 discloses a protective covering which can be attached to a support arm of safety goggles. The covering is not adopted for protection against cold temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,392 discloses an ear covering which is suspended from the support structure of a hat band.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,892 discloses another kind of ear covering to prevent access of water such as occurs when swimming.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,713 discloses a unique configuration for an ear covering for medical purposes. It is attached directly to the ear and does not involve the use of support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,911 describes a protective ear covering which may be attached and suspended from the head strap of ski goggles or to the retaining arms of eye glasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,374 describes ear protectors that are constructed to enable them to be fastened to goggle straps or the temple pieces of ski goggles or to fabric headbands.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of the prior art accomplishes, achieves or fulfills the objectives that the ear protectors of the present invention accomplishes. For example, protecting ears from the cold during intense physical activity such as experienced during bicycle training or riding presents unique problems which are not satisfactorily addressed by prior art. Such an environment requires that the ears be protected without creating overheating problems with the head itself since it is the most important body heat regulator. Attempts to achieve this objective by the above prior art have resulted in complex contraptions which are bulky of their nature. Further, some of the solutions are such that they create a sizing problem for the common safety helmets including sports helmets. Some of the cited prior art is unacceptable in that it is not designed to provide abrasion protection and, in fact, in case of an accident could cause injuries to the ear and head themselves.
What is needed is a more adaptable and broader solution which can be used in combination with a helmet, easily installed, carried, portable to other helmets, free of complexity and bulk and focused in its protection. Further, the device should be able to attenuate wind noise while allowing the passage of sounds necessary for safety.
None of the prior art addresses the helmet strap attachment design of this invention nor do they adequately achieve all of the aforementioned objectives.